


"I Would Take A Bullet For You, My Love"

by justanauthor



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Crying, Death by gunshot, Established Relationship, Guilt, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just Read The Author's Note! For clarification, M/M, This Is Sad, Umbrella Academy Inspired, brief smut in a flashback, richie dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanauthor/pseuds/justanauthor
Summary: Eddie and Richie are both assassins/hitmen. Both know of the others job, they just work for different companies. One day they both unknowingly get assigned to assassinate the other. Eddie is the one to take the first shot.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	"I Would Take A Bullet For You, My Love"

**Author's Note:**

> If I am going to be completely honest, I only wrote this because I was reading this AU on my instagram and Eddie cheated on Richie, so I then decided I wanted to make him suffer. I know they're not in the same universe, but this helped! ALSO PLEASE READ: i don't really mention it in the story well, but both know that the other is a hitman.  
> Also The Umbrella Academy inspired! Specifically that one scene in season 1 where Hazel and Cha Cha were assigned to kill the other. except this time, one of them actually succeeds.

“Baby, I’m home!” Eddie hollered out, as he entered his warm apartment. 

He and Richie have been together for a little over 13 years (started dating at 13, so they’re 26), and only just started to live together for almost 4 years. Eddie didn’t mind though. He’d wait forever for Richie. 

“I’m in the room!” Richie yelled from across the hall. 

Eddie nodded to himself and took off his shoes before making his way to his room. Richie was usually in the living room watching some special on Netflix, or even cooking. He was never really in the room unless it was for sleep or  _ other  _ activities.  _ It must have been something at work,  _ Eddie pondered as he finally made it to their shared room. Once he was fully inside he noticed two things. One, the light in the room was so dimmed he could barely see the layout of the room. And two, Richie was bundled under a giant blanket. 

Eddie sat down next to the mess of a blanket and rubbed at what he guessed was his lover’s back, “What’s wrong, love? You’re never in the room before I get home”. Eddie felt shuffling from under the thick blanket, and then next to his left thigh a mess of black, curly hair popped out from the end of the blanket. Out came a pouting Richie, although it should be noted that his eyes were a little puffy and his glasses weren’t on. He still looked beautiful to Eddie. He would always look beautiful to Eddie. 

“Stan had to take out someone we knew today,” Richie sniffled before continuing again. “And- And I couldn’t even do anything about it! I could have warned her! But instead I let it happen and now- now she’s gone” Richie finished as his voice started to waver and his eyes began to burn. 

Eddie frowned. Richie was too sensitive for his job. He was darn good at it, but when it came to taking out certain people, he would always get so beat up about it afterwards. Eddie wasn’t like that. He understood that this was a job, and he couldn’t get attached. As long as Richie was safe and in a stable house with him, he didn’t care who he had to take out for money. A job was just that. A job. He cooed, “Aw I’m sorry Chee’. I know how hard some targets can be for you, but this wasn’t even your target? Doesn’t that make you feel a little better that you didn’t do it?”. Eddie asked as he gently guided Richie’s head to his lap. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but he wasn’t so good at the comforting thing. That was Richie’s thing. 

Richie snuggled closer to Eddie’s thigh, but didn’t give an answer. He just laid there and got more tears out as he thought about his fallen friend. 

Eddie thought about different ways to cheer up Richie. He knew he was going to beat himself up about it for god knows how long. He didn’t want Richie to feel guilty. He wanted to help him forget. Even just for a little. Once he came up with a plan to make him feel better, he gave the unruly haired man a gentle pat on the shoulder and caught his attention. “Hey Love, do you wanna watch Dumb and Dumber To? I’ll let you touch my leg” Eddie hoped Richie caught his reference to the movie and played with his hair for a bit. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Richie finally gave him an answer. 

“Well when you put it like  _ that, _ ” Richie giggled as he sat up. “C’mon Eds! I’m missing prime leg touching hours here!”. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he got up and leaned up to give Richie a warm kiss on the lips. “I’ll get you some hot chocolate or something. Set up the movie please, Love” Eddie asked as he passed the living room and walked towards the kitchen.  _ I really hope this boosts his mood. He deserves it.  _

They were just near the end of the movie. They were at the scene where Harry let himself get shot, so Lloyd would end up safe. They were at that scene when Richie said it. 

He was curled up into Eddie’s side and hogging up almost all the blanket, when he said it. 

“I would take a bullet for you, my love”. 

It caught Eddie into so much surprise that he had to pause the movie to turn to Richie. Of course, at the time, he didn’t take it too seriously. He only replied that he would do the same. Anything to keep him safe. 

* * *

_ On their first days of work, they both had to choose a mask. The masks were both for their protection of identity, and for general protection.  _

_ Both men applied for the same jobs, yet both got hired to the opposite one. Richie was hired by a company under the code name: turtle _

_ While Eddie was hired by a company under the code name: pennywise. (weird, they know. But it paid well).  _

_ The day Richie had to choose his mask, he chose a pink bunny. Why? You may ask. When he was young, he would be made fun of for the way his teeth stood out. Not only that, but he was always energetic and bouncing everywhere. A bunny just fit.  _

_ The day Eddie chose his mask, he chose a puppy dog mask. Though puppies were small and seen as something weak and cute, he was the opposite. He was strong. And although he was small, he was tall with confidence.  _

* * *

(some days later)

Eddie felt his work phone buzz in his pocket. He was out on duty today. He wasn’t expecting a specific target today. 

[ _ boss: at 1100 hours, there will be a target in a pink bunny mask leaving the airport with a green bag. Take them out. You have 30 minutes to complete the task when the time hits. Make sure to shoot in the chest, so this time they suffer. This one’s personal. Don’t let me down.] _

Eddie sighed as he put his mask on. 11:00pm wasn’t until about 6 more hours. However, he was on work time so couldn’t leave. He’d have to text Richie he wouldn’t be able to make it to dinner.  _ Stupid boss,  _ Eddie thought.  _ I was supposed to have a nice dinner with Richie today. I wore a suit to work and everything.  _ He let out another sigh and took out his phone so he could start typing out an apology to his beloved. 

_ [ from me -> my love: Hey Chee, I can’t make it to dinner today. Boss gave me a target out of nowhere. We can celebrate later tonight, okay? Love you.] _

Eddie put his phone back into his pocket and headed into his car. Might as well wait at the location. 

* * *

Richie was having a good day. He had a hit to make today, but he canceled it because he knew it was his special night with Eddie. It was their 4th year of living together today. He made sure to tell his boss and coworkers he wouldn’t be able to do any hits. They were always more lenient with that kind of stuff. He just didn’t want to feel dirty today. No sir, he was going to be guilt free today. 

Richie was having a good day. At least, he was until he got the text from Eddie. 

_ [from Eddie Spaghetti -> me: Hey Chee, I can’t make it to dinner today. Boss gave me a target out of nowhere. We can celebrate later tonight, okay? Love you.] _

Richie frowned and then typed a response back. Not wanting Eddie to feel more bad than he probably already did. 

_ [ from me -> Eddie Spaghetti: it’s ok Eds. We can always celebrate tomorrow night. We just won’t show up 2 work LOL.] _

Eddie responded with a ‘ _ SORRY’  _ GIF and a bunch of heart emojis. He didn’t use those often, so Richie knew he meant it. 

Richie didn’t really feel like staying home alone and just waiting for Eddie to show up again, so this time he took a job.  _ It’s just picking up a dark green bag from the WBO Airport.  _ Richie thought.  _ This shouldn’t be too hard.  _ He’s certainly had harder. 

* * *

  
  


Eddie looked around the dim lit alleyway. Any second now, a man in an obnoxiously pink bunny musk was gonna walk down this building and he’d just need to shoot him in the chest. Simple. Easy-peasy. He’s done this hundreds of times before. He was experienced by this point. He let out a harsh breath. Then why was this one so hard to do? He didn’t know what about this target made him so anxious. “Whatever” he muttered. “Shake it off Kaspbrak! The sooner you kill this guy, the sooner you’ll be with Richie” Eddie said to himself with a warm feeling. Soon he’d get to be with Richie. And they would cuddle and just enjoy each other’s embrace. That’s all he wanted. 

Eddie got back into place and positioned himself. The ears in his mask helping him hear the quiet footsteps heading towards him. Whoever this was, they knew what they were doing. That was for sure, but they weren’t a match for Eddie. Eddie was one of the best for a reason.  _ Focus Eddie! _

He held his breath as the target got closer. He waited until just the right moment, then as soon as the target came into sight-  _ blam!  _

The man in the pink mask went down. Eddie shot him square in the chest. Blood was pooling around him quickly and the man’s breathing was erratic.  _ Wait a minute.  _ Eddie looked at the man's overall appearance.  _ Wait.. that build.. The suit..  _ Then at the man’s hair behind the mask.  _ No, no, no. Please no.  _ the man’s breaths getting shorter by the second. Eddie quickly sinks to his knees and pulls off the mask of the person dying beneath him.  _ No, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen!  _

Once the mask was pulled, he saw who he shot. He saw his target.  _ Richie.  _ The man under him coughed out. Blood slipping out of his mouth as if it was always meant to.  _ So much.. So much blood. Oh God!  _ Eddie then ripped off his mask and threw it across the alleyway. The only light coming from the dim street lights surrounding them. He cries. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to keep him safe. They were gonna go home. They were gonna celebrate. Not, not this!

“Richie, baby, it’s going to be okay!” he cries as he cradles his lover’s face. Eyes blurred out with tears and his nose dripping snot everywhere. “We’re- we’re gonna get you out of here” he says in between sobs. He tries to lift Richie up with him, hoisting him up by his stomach, but slips on the amount of blood surrounding his feet. “Oh God, Richie please come on. Say something please” Eddie begs as he tries wiping the blood off his lover’s mouth. 

Richie stares at Eddie with fear in his eyes. Fear over his lover, or fear of dying, he couldn’t tell. He choked out a measly “Eds”, before his eyes went wide and he threw up more blood.  _ So much blood.  _ Eddie screams and cries, but no one comes. He cradles Richie’s head and holds his hands so tight, you’d think you’d feel a pulse. 

“I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” Eddie cries out. Racking out sobs and more tears.

But no one helps. 

No one comes to the rescue. 

It was too late. The bullet had been shot. 

* * *

  
  


Eddie isn’t the same after that. He quit his job, and now works at some boring office job as a risk analyst. He doesn’t find joy in what he does. He doesn’t find joy in anything. 

He doesn’t sleep in their room anymore. Too many pained memories of the precious “I love you’s” he’d never get to hear again. Too many nights of their hot breaths mingling together and being able to express their love physically. No more late night cuddles, or the restless nights where he would complain about Richie not being able to sleep unless Eddie’s hugging him. Now he’s the one that can’t sleep without the other. 

He doesn’t watch movies in the living room. Too painful to remember the previous nights they spent there. He can’t eat or sleep. It feels to him as if a piece of his soul was torn away from him. A piece he’d never be able to get back again, until they’re reunited. 

He couldn't even laugh, anymore. Not without thinking about how Richie could've made it funnier. Even silence was too loud now. All he could hear was the gunshot and the body thudding to the ground.

All it would take was a bullet after all. To even the score out. 

It was time for Eddie to take a bullet for his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour ok I am TIRED and it's like 3am.  
> ok I hope you enjoyed my angst hehe. Leave a kudos and check out my other works if you want! Have a nice day/night <3


End file.
